


Goodbye Kisses

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bone's had never been good about letting things go. Especially his Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kisses

The heavy clouds hung low over the sky, as rain threatened it would soon fall.

Leonard stood close to his son, watching as the wind flipped the boys blonde hair in undecided directions.  
His clear blue eyes fixed on the head stone that stood in front of the two. Leonard could see the gears turning in his boys head. A young mind trying to answer mature questions, ones that McCoy knew he would eventually have to explain. He swallowed thickly and transferred the little bouquet of flowers in his hand to the other, then laid his free hand on the boys little shoulder as he lowered himself to one knee. He blinked as he looked into the boys distant eyes, now that he was closer to the child's hight. His lips felt dry as he parted them to speak. He closed then back and licked them thoughtfully as his mind swam for words the toddler would better understand. 

"Is momma in heaven?" 

Leonards eyes rose to his son's at the simple question. It should have been easy to explain to the youth, but the more the words worked their way through his mind then to his mouth, he couldn't let them pass his lips. 

His jaw set tightly as he carefully nodded his head. Then vocally replied a simple 'yah,' after he realized the boy wasn't looking at him. 

"How long will he be there?" 

His throat was beginning to feel more tight and constricted the longer he stared at the grave of his once lively -sometimes too much- Jim. But damn did he wish he could feel that lively spirit stand beside him just once more. 

"It's his new home now, baby." 

He wanted to say more. Something nice. But the pain in his chest was making it harder to say more then little sentences at a time. He wanted these moments to be a comforting memory to their son, but damn, it was hard to sit above his darlings grave and not feel anything but loss and pain.

"Why did he leave?"

Leonard brought the hand with the flowers to quickly rub at his eyes.

"I don't know, ". He paused a moment. He didn't want to give a comforting lie, when he should give his son a comforting truth. The words were hard to find though.

"Sometimes," he swallowed. "Sometimes bad things have to happen, so we can have the good things." 

Bone's knew it didn't make sense to the boy, he'll, it didn't make sense to himself either, But it was the best he could manage at the moment.

The youth lowered his blonde head and brought his hands together at the hem of his little dress shirt. Leonard left him to his own thoughts, instead of talking. Silence meant more then useless words could for now. 

McCoy opened his eyes when he felt one of the first raindrops plop on his arm.

"You ready to go home, short stuff? His voice drawled in a low tone as he looked to his Jim's mini me. 

He nodded his little head, still deep in his own thoughts. 

McCoy handed him the childly created bouquet and gave a slight nudge at his shoulder to usher him forward. The boy snapped out of his musings and proceeded to carefully decorate the stone with one flower at a time, until he was satisfied with his work. 

"Bye momma, see you w'atter!" He said gently as he patted the top of the stone with soft little plop noises. He turned and looked at his father for the first time since they had gotten there and asked if he could go back to the car and play on Bones pad. 

McCoy nodded absently, eyes still on the stone. He adjusted his gaze to watch the three year old clumsily run back to the car, then returned his stare when his boy hopped safely into his booster. 

He sighed softly and dusted the stone absently, riding the old cut grass and dust from off his baby's stone.

He sat in lonely silence and chose to ignore the rain that was slowly becoming known. His hand ending up lying gently on top of the marbled stone when he finished tidying up. His thumb caressed the cold rock, as he once had done to his lovers hand. 

"He's learning his abc's." 

He finally says after a bit. His eyes downcast to the earth he knelt on. 

"He's a fast learner," he whispers with a fond smile. "Of course he gets that from me though." He cracks a small grin and a gentle chuckle that swiftly leads back into a hurt frown. Trying to avoid the pain in his chest, he keeps talking instead.

"He's so much like you." He says softly and stops to take a shaking breath and lets it go. 

"I miss you so much." He rubs at his eyes that are quickly beginning to blur, then continues caressing the stone.

He was about to say more, but was shaken from his thoughts from his sons voice sounding over the wind and rain.

"Daddy! You're getting all wet! You's gonna catch a cold!" He squeaks out loud. The doctors son at its finest. 

He raises a hand to say he's coming and watches as the boy leans to close the car door. Leaving his parents to themselves. 

"I better go now."

He's noticed just how wet he was now and rose to his feet, his hand still on the stone. 

He stares for a moment then leans in to kiss the stone for a lingering moment and tries to imagine his Jim's warm soft kisses and backs away with one last gentle thumb caress. 

"I love you, Darl'in." He says gently. "Be good." 

He gives one of his best smiles and turns to leave to reunite with their son.

*end*

XxXxXxXx 

Kudos and comments are wonderful!!! I hope you enjoyed.:) more mckirk to come. I promise it to be happy fics too. Haha thanks again!


End file.
